Se cacher , fuir , sourire , aimer
by Ilovethat
Summary: Bella aimerait se construire une nouvelle vie , échapper à son passé . Pour ça , elle se coupe du monde et emmenage dans une ville minuscule appelée Forks . Mais qui a dit que ça serait facile ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Pdv Bella :

**Tu es à moi**

**N'oublie pas**

**Ne reste pas avec lui **

**C'est lui qui va en souffrir si tu ne m'obéis pas.**

Voici les lettres que j'ai reçu il y a exactement un mois. Il y a un mois, j'étais tombé amoureuse d'Emanuel. Il était gentil, drole, intelligent et le plus important: il était amouteux de moi également. Meme si on savai que l'on était pas des ames-soeurs on voulait profiter de notre amour avant de trouver le notre un jour. Mais un jour, en allant chez lui , je trouva un mot écrit avec du sang sur le miroir qui m'était adressé:

**Je t'avais prévénu**

Et voila, il avait disparu comme tous les autres. Encore et toujours. Je ne savais pas se que cet homme me voulait. Je ne savais comment il arrivait à savoir ou je me trouvais constamment, qui je fréquentais, comment je m'appellais, ou j'habitais et ou habitaient mes anciens petits copains. Maintenant, après 10 petits copains disparus, je commençais à prendre ses lettres au sérieu. Je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable mais je savais qu'il était très fort,et je ne voulais pas perdre quelqu'un d'autre qui me tient à coeur donc autant les épargner en restant à l'écart de tout hommes. Je me fis une promesse à moi-meme à partir de maintenant: Je ne serais plus jamais amoureuse de qui que se soit.

Ah ! J'avais oublié ! Je m'apelle Isabella Swan mais appelez moi Bella. Je préfère. J'ai 19 ans. Je suis né le 13 Septembre donc mon anniversaire approche. Mon père s'appelle Charlie il vit seul à Forks. Ma mère, Renée, s'est remariée avec Phil, un homme de baseball. Cela fait exactement un mois que je ne fréquente plus personne à part ma famille et des copines, car ils ne craignent rien par rapport aux hommes que je vais rencontrer.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 10 Septembre 2009, Je viens de finir de faire à manger dans ma cuisine toute neuve. Et oui ! Je viens d'emmenager dans mon appartement après avoir vécu 19 dans la maison de mon père, Charlie. Je suis toujours toute seule, ou alors j'invite des amies chez moi pour passer une bonne soirée. Mes copines s'appellent Jessica (La Pipelette), Angela (La Discrète), Rosalie (La Beauté Fatale) et Alice (Le Lutin) qui est ma meilleure amie ,la soeur de mes anciens amis que je n'ai pas revu depuis mes 12 ans : Emmet (Le Gros Nounours et Le Copain de Rosalie) et Edward (Le Réservé) , mais aussi la petite copine de Jasper (Le Coincé). Je les aime tous mais je préfère ne plus les fréquenter pour les laisser vivre en paix, pour qu'ils restent en sécurité car hier j'ai reçu une lettre qui m'était encore adressé :

**Ne les laissent pas entrer dans ta vie . Je veux que tu ne fréquente plus personne sinon ils en souffriront .**

**N.V**

J'étais tellement choqué que j'en ai laché le mot. C'était la première fois qu'il laissait ses initiales sur ses messages qu'il envoyait. J'avais peur, meme très peur. Il était là, quelque part, en train de m'observer, alors que je n'y voyais que du feu. Je savais que je n'en survivrai pas cette fois parce que déjà mes amies ne me remonteront plus le moral en cas de dépression et je ne verrais plus ma famille à qui je tenais beaucoup. Je devais les éviter pour qu'il ne leurs fasse aucun mal. Je ramassa la lettre et la rangea dans une boite ou se trouvaient toutes les autres lettres. Je volais les garder pour rester dans la réalité de ma prison éternelle. Je devais me faire à cette idée : Ma vie ne m'appartenait plus depuis mon premier petit ami, on avait 10 ans . Et croyez-moi, perdre quelqu'un de cher à 10 ans , ça fait mal. Puis à 12 ans, à 13ans, 3 à 16 ans, 2 à 17 ans, à 18 ans et pour finir à 19 ans. On peut dire que je n'ai jamais eu de chance dans ma vie : je suis très très maladroite , je tribuchais litéralement à travers la vie , jme suis jamais senti normale parce que je suis pas normale .

Et je ne le serais jamais ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

P.d.v Bella :

Aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi . Putain ! J'vais mourir voici une semaine que je n'ai pas vu mes amis et ma famille .Si ç'a continue comme ça je vais me pendre . Au moins je serais en paix , enfin ! Mai bon . C'est la vie. Bas enfin , c'est ma vie . Apres un long ptit dejeuner , jme préparais pour aller m'entrainer. Et oui , je suis maladroite mais pas s'y il s'agit de faire du sport. Pour tout vous dire j'ai des capacités , comment dire . Qui dépassent celles des humains . Je peux courir à une vitesse de 200 km/h mai j'ai aussi beaucoup de force . Depuis que je suis petite ma mère Renée voulait tellement que je soit une artiste qu'elle m'a inscrite à des cours de danses . Mon père Charlie , lui , voulait que je sache me défendre donc il m'avait inscrite à des cours de boxe . Donc maintenant je sais très bien me défendre mais aussi danser . Je danse de tout : du tango , de la salsa , de la danse orientale , africaine , classique , moderne ...

Où je suis là maintenat ? Dans une entrepot que j'ai acheté pour danser et pour faire de la boxe . Me voici habillé d'un short noir moulant et d'un débardeur qui met en valeur ma poitrine blanc . pendant uen heure je me suis entraîné à la danse . Heureusement pour moi que j'ai un distributeur d'eau sinon je serais morte de soif. AH ! J'ai oublié de vous dire : je suis chez moi en fait l'entrepot c'est ma maison . Je sais très peu de personnes vivraient là-dedans mais j'aime cet endroit . En plus il se situe près d'une forêt donc je peux faire des randonnées quand je veux . A mon avis vous vous demandez : mais comment arrive-t-elle à vivre ? Mais non je travaille ne vous inquiètez pas ! Et devinez où ... Dans une salle de sport . Je suis professeur de danse et de boxe . C'a leur apprendra à tous ces machos qui croivent m'impressionner avec tous leurs muscles et leurs " Hey regarde poupée , je suis un boss pour se qui est de faire de la boxe " et qui deux minutes après se reçoivent une raclée par une fille . Et oui c'est come ça que se résume ma vie ! Mais j'aime vivre comme cela donc je resterais comme cela . Mais si seulement ce N.V m'avait entendu à ce moment là je ne serais pas dans cette merde aujourd'hui .

Je le dis bien haut et fort :** JE TE HAIS POUR VOULOIR DETRUIRE MA VIE SAL FILS DE P... DE N... V... !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

P.d.v Bella :

Ohhh NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Pas ça ! Merde ma robe noire ! Fais chier ! Voilà ce que je me dit depuis 2 heures . Normal ! Je cherce ma robe noire , elle est un peu pailletée , mi-cuisse donc courte , elle a un grand dos nu et elle sintille sur scène . Où je vais ? En boîte . Avec Qui ? Personne . Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Danser et boire toute la nuit . En même temps quand on sait que vous êtes la proie d'un vampire fort , intelligent , dangeureux et super jaloux il vaut mieu profiter de la vie ! AHHHH ! SAYIEZ ! JE L'AI TROUVE ! Et maintenant je fais ma ptite dance de la victoire ... Il faut me comprendre aussi ! Imaginez-moi pendant 2 heures à tourner en rond dans mon appart à essayer de mettre la main sur ma robe ! Il y a de quoi s'affoler ...

Bon , j'arrête de vous embettez avec mes histoires . Allez , c'est parti mon kiki ! Arrivée au club ! Mmmh , j'aimerais tellement que cette soirée ne soit pas comme toutes les autres ! Et croyais moi , si j'avais sû ...

Ma chanson préférée : Shakira Objection donc ma danse préfére : Le Tango !

_ "Merde ! J'en ai marre ! Ca m'arrive toujours à moi !"_

Pourquoi je jure comme ça ? Tout simplement parce que je viens de faire tomber par terre ma pochette noire qui est en harmonie avec ma robe et mes escarpins noirs .

_-" Tenez , je crois que c'est à vous . "_

Une main blanche l'avait ramassé avant moi.

_ -" Merci . "_

Je levas les yeux vers le visage de cet homme à la main blanche et je fus pas deçu . Je commenças à le détailler : Des cheveux cuivres tellemnt soyeux qu'on aurait envie d'y plonger sa main avec un ptit côté négligé qui lui donne tout son charme , un nez droit , une bouche sensuelle mais fine et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin : des yeux d'un topaze à faire damner un saint . Je me recule pour le regarder en entier . UN dieu grec voilà à quoi il ressemblait . Il me pris ma main et me la baisa d'un baiser légé tel une caresse tant en me regardant dans les yeux . OHHH je fond ! J'ai chaud !

_ -"Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ? "_

** OUI OUI OUI OUI OUI ! **

-" Oui . "

Il m'entraîna sur la piste de dance , et on commença à danser de plus en plus sensuellement . On aurait dit qu'on ne faisait plus qu'un . Il me faisait mouiller ma petite culotte . Et c'est le cas de le dire , j'étais trempée . Et j'étais sûre qu'il le savait . La chanson se termina et il reposa ma jambe à terre qui elle était autour de sa taille . Il savait danser comme un Dieu . Après avoir vécu le plus beau tango de toute ma vie , je me retourna et regarda autour de moi .

Je n'avais pas remarquer que tout la monde s'était arreter de danser pour nous regarder . Ils étaient d'ailleur en train de nous applaudir . Je rougis jusqu'aux racines . Ce bel inconnu se retourna vers moi et rigola sûrement à cause de mon malaise de voir tout le monde nous regarder .

_ -" Au fait , désolé de mon impolitesse , mais je m'apelle Edward . "_

** EDWARD ... EDWARD ... EDWARD ... EDWARD ... QUEL BEAU PRENOM !**

_ -" Moi c'est Isabella mais appelle-moi Bella ._

_ - OK . Alors , tu viens souvent ici ? _

_- Oui souvent ! Et toi ?_

_ - Ohh , euh non mais maintenant que je sais qu'un très belle jeune femme viens souvent ici je crois que je vais revenir . _

_" OH MY GOD ! C'est une proposition ça ? C'est une proposition ça ? Oui , je crois bien que oui ! mai ne s'emballons pas ! Restons calme !_

_ - " je t'offre un verre ?_

_ - Oui volontiers , je suis morte de soif . En même temps tu danse très bien . "_ J'avais murmuré ma dernière phrase .

_ - " Je te retourne le compliment ._

_ - Merci . - Alors , qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _

_- Euh , une vodka pour moi , s'il te plait . _

_- OK ! Alors 2 vodka ! Merci !_

_ - Santé ! " _Et on s'entrechoqua nos verres .

Je crois que la soirée va être bonne , très bonne ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

P.d.v Bella

AH ... Quel mal de crâne pas possible ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas du boire autant . Mais comment dire non à ce " Edward " ?

MERDE ! Où est-ce que je suis ? Oh Non , dîtes-moi que je rêve ! J'ai quand même pas couché avecd lui ?

Et qu'est-ce que je fais en sous-vêtements ? B... D. M...! Fais Ch... !

_"Il y a quelqu'un ? "_

La poignée de la porte se tourna . C'était Edward .

_"Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée espèce de marmotte !_

_ - Déjà je ne suis pas une marmotte et ensuite ç'à fait au moins 30 minutes que je suis réveillé ! _

_- Ah , alors tu ne m'a pas appelé avant ? _

_- Je voulais juste vérifier si tout cela était réel . Si je suis vraiment ici ._

_ - Ok ! Tu veux peut-être savoir comment tu es arriver ici ?_

_ - Euh , oui je veux bien . "_

P.d.v Edward

Je lui raconta toute l'histoire . En fait elle avait tellement bu qu'elle avait jeter ses clés de voitures donc ne pouvant plus rentrer chez elle , je l'emmena chez moi . J'ai du lui faire avaler des cachets pour lui éviter la gueule de bois le lendemain , je lui ai enlever sa robe et ses chaussures et l'ai mise dans mon lit pendant que moi j'ai dormi sur le canapé du salon . Pendant qu'elle m'écoutait attentivement je l'observais : des cheveux marrons , soyeux et bouclés ; un visage en coeur ; une peau pâle tel un ange ; une bouche exquise , pulpeuse et le meilleur pour la fin : des yeux marrons à vous faire fondre ! Bilan : C'est la femme parfaite , celle que j'attendais depuis mon éternité !

Peu après mon explication elle me posa des questions sur mes goûts en matière de musique , de nourriture . Sur ma famille , mes hobbies , sur mon enfance : Bref sur ma vie .

P.d.v Bella

Je lui posa des questions sur ses goûts en matière de musique , de nourriture . Sur sa famille , ses hobbies , sur son enfance : Bref sur sa vie .

Je sus alors qu'il aimait la musique classique particulièrement Debussy , les plats italiens . Ses parents sont morts donc il s'est fait adopté par Esmée et Carlilse Cullen , il a donc 2 frères Emmet et Jasper et 2 soeurs Alice et Rosalie , il joue du piano . Quand je lui parla de son enfance , je l'ai senti tendu donc je n'ai pas voulu lui ressasser des mauvais souvenirs en insistant là-dessus . Il me posa ensuite des questions sur mes goûts en matière de musique , de nourriture . Sur ma famille , mes hobbies , sur mon enfance : Bref sur ma vie .

P.d.v Edward

Je lui posa des questions sur ses goûts en matière de musique , de nourriture . Sur sa famille , ses hobbies , sur son enfance : Bref sur sa vie .

Je sus alors qu'elle aimait la musique , beaucoup la musique classique particulièrement Debussy mais aussi de danse (ex : de tango , salsa ...) , les plats italiens . Elle ne sait pas où est sa mère , son père habite à Forks , elle est fille unique , elle fait de la danse et de la boxe depuis qu'elle est petite . Et dès que je commence à parler de son enfance , je la sent crispée donc je n'insiste pas .

Voici une heure que ce jeu de questions/réponses dure , mais je vais devoirs l'arrêter pour avoir la réponse à ma question . Il le faut ...

P.d.v Bella

Edward me stoppa en plein dans mon élan . Il hésita un moment avant de me dire les deux phrases qui boulversèrent nos vies :

_"Tu parles dans ton sommeil . Et tu as dit le mot vampires ."_

**Sayez , la bombe était lachée ! Le compte à rebourd avait commencé !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

**P.D.V Bella :**

Je ne pouvais lui répondre . Je devais réfléchir et vite si je ne voulais pas être tué . Même si je savais qu'il ne ferait pas de mal, je devais m'enfuir, éviter les ennuis . Même si je tenais à lui, je devais m'éloigner pour ne pas qu'il souffre, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse tuer . Mais comme je l'appréciais, beaucoup même, je ne pouvais pas l'éviter donc je devais répondre à sa question aussi difficile soit-elle .

**P.D.V Edward**

Bella réfléchisait depuis une bonne heure . A mon avis, elle essayait de trouver un moyen d'éviter cette question . Les minutes passèrent lorsqu'elle réagit enfin .

**P.D.V Bella**

Je terminais ma petite réflection , relevais la tête et regarda Edward dans les yeux . Et prononça la seule phrase qui changea nos vies : **"Je sais ce que tu es ."**

**P.D.V Edward**

Après avoir entendu cette seule, insignifiante petite phrase, je me levais et soulevais Bella en la prenant par le cou , tout ça vitesse vampirique donc elle ne l'avait pas vu venir . Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper car ma poigne était forte . Ma prise se ressera lorsqu'elle essaya de me donner un coup de pied là où ça fait mal . Elle avait un petit peu plus de mal à respirer mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de parler .

**P.D.V Bella**

J'étais térorisé mais je devais lui parler pour qu'il se calme . Je devais détendre l'atmosphère .

_"Edward, écoute-moi, tu peux me tuer n'importe quand donc tu n'as rien à craindre . Je ne veux pas mourir donc tu peux être sûr que je ne dirais rien à personne . Et puis de toute façon, qui me croirait, à peine après avoir prononcé le mot "vampire" ils m'emmeneront dans un hôpital psychiatrique ."_

Et ça marcha car il souriait au derniers mots . Je savais maintenant que j'avais sa confiance mais je devais le faire lâcher prise autour de mon cou, car je commençais à tourner de l'oeil .

_"Edward, tu sais, je ne peux pas parler car je commence à étouffer donc s'il te plaît, lâche-moi ."_

**P.D.V Edward**

Après ses mots, je commençais à prendre conscience de la force de ma poigne dont je faisais preuve autour de son cou . Cela qui me fit un énorme choc, donc je lachais prise brusquement . Bella retomba lourdement sur le sol . Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, elle se releva au bout de 2 minutes mais je la sentis perdre pied donc je la ratrappais et l'installa sur le canapé . Je la laissais seule pendant que j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau car elle était toute pâle . Bella allait s'évanouir si elle ne se reposait pas . Mais, à mon avis, elle n'a pas dû entendre mes pensés car elle commença à parler .

**P.D.V Bella**

_"Ecoute, Edward, j'ai repéré que tu étais un vampire dès la première fois où on s'est rencontré, où j'ai vu ta peau blanche, tes yeux . Je veux bien te dire comment je connais l'existance des vampires mais par pitié ne m'étrangle plus quand je vais dire un truc qui ne te plaît pas , daccord ?_

_- Okay ! Je t'écoute ."_

Oh seigneur , il avait parlé ! Miracle ! Bon l'heure n'est pas aux plaisanteries, soyons sérieux .

"Alors , voilà ...

_**Je sais , je suis vr**__**aiment sadique d'arrêter le chapitre là !**_

_**Mais c'est pour laissez du suspens !**_

_**Dites vos impressions sur mon chapitre !**_

_**Kiss 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

* * *

**P.D.V Bella :**

Je lui racontas mon histoire depuis le commencement donc cela dura plusieurs heures sans qu'Edward ne m'étrangle . C'était une chose de faite . Mais je ne savais pas comment il réagirait lorsque je lui raconterais que je suis en quelque sorte pourchassé par un vampire complètement taré ! L'heure était venu et je ne l'attendais pas avec impatience .

**P.D.V Edward :**

J'écoutais Bella jusqu'au bout . Mais je la voyais hésiter à me dire quelque chose . Mais son moment de débat intérieur ne dura pas longtemps car elle parla ...

**P.D.V Bella :**

_" Je suis pourchassé par un vampire qui veut la peau de tout les mecs avec qui je sors . "_

J'avais laché tout ça d'un coup . J'espérais qu'il ne s'énerverait pas ou me prendrait encore une fois par le coup car je ne m'étais pas encore remise de toute à l'heure .

**P.D.V Edward :**

Peur , colère , inquiétude , amour , peine , encore colère . Voilà mes sentiments à cet instant . Bella venait de me dévoiler , à mon avis , la plus grande page de son journal intime . Et savoir qu'un vampire lui voulait du mal , la surveillait me mettais dans une rage folle . Il fallait que Bella ma calme sinon je risquerais de lui faire de mal .

**P.D.V Bella :**

Edward bouillonnait , je le savais . Et je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser . Je me devais de le calmer sinon ça serait moi qui prendrais tout . Et ça serait lui qui culpabiliserait . Je ne trouvais pas comment je pourrais le calmer .

Alors je fis la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit :** L'EMBRASSER !**

**P.D.V Edward :**

Je sentais la colère montait puis "POUF" plus rien à part la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes . Mon désir l'emporta sur ma raison donc je la pris par la taille et mis ma main sur sa nuque pour l'approcher encore plus de moi. J'approndissais le baiser . Nos langues se cherchaient , se chamaillaient , dansaient , bataillent ... Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux , elle tiraient dessus pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi . Comme si c'était possible ... Mes mains quand à elles , descendirent pour partir se loger en-dessous de ses fesses .

Je la souleva et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche . Notre baiser était endiablé .

**P.D.V Bella :**

Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont : Putain , qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Ses mains parcourraient mon corps de haut en bas .

Il carressait mon ventre en dessous de mon tee-shirt . Je frissonais littéralement de plaisir . Les miennes , elles , faisaient pareil . Elles caressaient ses abdos , ses épaules ... Nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller , ne rompant pas le contact de nos yeux . Les siens étaient noirs de désir et à mon avis les miens devaient être de la même couleur .

**P.D.V Edward :**

Nous nous retrouvâmes nus rapidement , nous nous regardions dans les yeux . Cet échange était intense . Nous n'aviont pas besoin de paroles pour exprimer nos sentiments en cet instant . Ça allait être une nuit magique , ça j'en étais sûr et certain ...

_**OH CHAUD CHAUD !**_

_**J'espère que j'ai bien écrit le " lemon " !**_

_**Mettez des commentaires pour la suite !**_

_**Kiss 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**P.D.V N.V**

J'enrage ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment elle a osé !  
Elle a couché avec ce ... ! Elle ne peut pas , elle m'appartient !  
Elle va regretter son erreur !  
Elle va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir fait ça ! Surtout avec lui !  
Cette fois ce n'est pas lui , mai ça sera elle qui va en souffrir !  
Je veux qu'elle souffre comme moi quand je la voyais avec tous ces gamins !  
**  
**ELLE EST A MOI !  
ELLE EST A MOI !  
ELLE EST A MOI !  
ELLE EST A MOI !  
**ELLE EST A MOI !  
**

**P.D.V Bella :**

J'étais dans une magnifique clairière .

Je dansais .

Je rigolais .

J'étais heureuse .  
Mais cela n'était qu'un rêve . Tout n'est pas rose dans la vraie vie .  
Tout est noire dans la mienne .  
Mais un jour , un jour comme les autres ; une infime et minuscule particule de lumière est venu éclaircir ma vie .  
Laissant voir mon horizon , que je nomme :" l'espoir "

Mais la réalité revient toujours .  
Parfois , elle peut être horrible , comme il y a quelque mois .  
Ou alors , elle peut être aussi merveilleuse , comme maintenant .

Vous êtes vous déjà dis que rêver est la meilleure des choses qui vous soit arrivé ?!  
Que c'est la seule façon de s'évader , d'être libre , de devenir quelqu'un d'autre , de faire se qui nous plaît ?!  
Et bien , profitez s'en , car tôt ou tard il faut se réveiller !  
Et vous ne savez jamais se qui vous attend à votre réveil .

**P.D.V Edward :**

Je m'en lassais pas de la regarder dormir .  
Elle était si fragile et si forte à la fois , si belle , si intelligente , si maladroite mais en même temps si habile , si douce ...  
Elle était parfaite ! C'était la femme de ma vie , je le savais .  
Elle m'attirait .  
Quand je la touchait , c'était comme un courant électrique qui passait entre nous .  
Une attirance physique . Cette nuit avait été fusionnelle !  
Je passe les détails .

Je lui caresse les cheveux , les joues , les lèvres ...  
Je la sentis sourire sous mes caresses . J'étais heureux . Tous simplement heureux .  
Elle ouvrit les yeux . Je plongeais de suite des les siens .  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient magnifiques .  
Je n'avais jamais vu ça .  
Ses yeux chocolats donnaient envie de plonger au plus profond de ses pupilles .  
Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux , si soyeux , si doux me donnaient envie d'y glisser mes doigts dedans .

De les caresser ...

De les humer ...  
Ses lèvres si douces , si pulpeuses , si rouges me donnaient envie de les embrasser .  
De les mordiller ...

De les goûter ...

**P.D.V Bella :**

Edward me fixait , ou plutôt fixait mes lèvres .  
Cela me donna de suite des idées pas très catholiques .  
Sans attendre , je me jetais sur ses lèvres .  
C'était un baiser fougueux mais aussi tendre .  
Il ne m'avait jamais embrasser comme ça .

En même temps , je l'ai embrasser que deux fois .  
Mais ce baiser était magique . Plein de promesses , plein d' ... AMOUR ?  
Oui , je crois que c'était ça , de l'amour .  
Maintenant je suis sûre , c'est l'homme de ma vie .  
Sans hésiter !  
Mais nous ne emballons pas , je ne sais pas se qu'il ressent envers moi donc gardons ça secret en attendant.

**Merde , Je me parle à moi-même , sayez je deviens folle !**  
**_Bon restons calme_ .**  
**Et en plus , j'emploie le pronom "ON" !**  
_**Je deviens grave !**_  
**Faisons comme si de rien n'était .**  
_**Comme si j'allais y arriver .**_  
**Je paris que je ne suis pas la seule à faire ça .**  
**_Mais si voyons_ .**  
**Tait-toi !**  
_**Non toi , tait-toi !**_  
**NON TOI !**  
_**Ok , jme tais . Tant pis pour toi ! T'auras pas mes conseils . NAH NAH NAH NEREUUHHH !**_

C'est bon , elle est parti !  
HOURRA !

**P.D.V Edward :**

Je rêve ou elle a crié : " HOURRA ! "  
_"Bella , pourquoi tu as crié ?!_  
_- Heuu ... Pour rien !_  
_- Tu sais tu peux tout me dire ._  
_- C'est que c'est gênant ..._  
_- Essayes toujours !_  
_- En fait , j'étais en plein conflit intérieur ._

C'est tout , pas besoin de t'inquiéter ! D'accord ?

_- Mmh ... Bon changeons de sujet . As -tu faim ? "_

C'est à ce moment là que son ventre grogna , ce qui la fit rougir et moi rire .  
J'allais alors à la cuisine après avoir enfilé un caleçon .  
Je préparais du café ; je mis sur le plateau un croissant , un petit pain ,

du jus d'orange et surtout une rose mais pas n'importe laquelle , une blanche .  
Je courris alors jusqu'à la chambre avec le plateau en main tout ça vitesse vampirique .  
J'ouvris la porte à la hâte ,

et toujours avec le même sourire idiot scotché sur les lèvres .  
Mais ce que je vis là me laissa sans voix .

**Littérale****ment ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

**P.D.V Edward**

J'ouvris la porte à la hâte , et toujours avec le même sourire idiot scotché sur les lèvres .  
Mais ce que je vis là me laissa sans voix .

_**Littéralement !**_

Je vis une Bella , Oh combien craquante et sexy !  
Ses longs cheveux marrons aux reflets roux tombaient en cascade le long de son épaule .

Sa nuque était dégagée . Je me voyais déjà lui déposer des milliers de baisers le long de celle-ci .  
Sa peau de porcelaine lui donnait un air fragile qui me faisait craquer . Elle portait une de mes chemises , elle lui arrivait mi-cuisse .

C'était ma chemise préférée alors la voir dedans me mettait dans un état , je vous dis pas ...  
Ses belles jambes bien galbées me rendaient fou !

Elle se retourna au moment où je détaillais ses fesses . Elle me fit un sourire digne d'un ange , elle m'éblouissait !  
C'était pas juste , d'habitude c'est moi qui l'éblouit ! Pas le contraire ! Mais bon , je vais pas me plaindre .

Avec cette sirène devant moi , je ne pouvais pas râler .  
Elle avança tout doucement vers moi et déposa un très leger baiser sur mes lèvres .  
Je souris comme un débile . Comme un idiot .  
Elle rigola de ma tête ... sûrement . OHHH et quel rire . On dirait le tintement de clochettes .

C'était le plus beau rire que je n'avais jamais entendu de toute ma vie .  
Et j'adorais ça , le plus important depuis quelques jours était de la faire sourire , rigoler , vivre mais surtout de la faire oublier .

**P.D.V Bella :**

J'avais entendu ses pas , il se rapprochait de la chambre .

Et je voulais le faire baver donc j'ai mis une de ses chemises .  
Je sentais son regard sur mon corps et je me retourna quand je le sentis s'attarder sur mes fesses .  
Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés .  
Je m'avançais alors d'une démarche féline .

Et je lui déposa un très très léger baiser sur ses lèvres .  
Edward faisait une tête à vous faire mourir de rire !

Il avait son sourire idiot quand il était heureux accroché aux lèvres !

Depuis hier , je savais que je l'aimais à la folie .

Car cet homme était charmant , romantique , beau comme un dieu , talentueux , intelligent , fort , sauvage ...  
Il avait tout ce que les autres hommes que j'avais fréquenté n'avaient pas .

_**IL EST PARFAIT !**_

**P.D.V Edward :**

Depuis hier , je savais que j'aimais Bella à la folie ; j'en étais raide dingue .  
Car cet ange , cette déesse était sexy à en crever , intelligente , talentueuse , sauvage , craquante ...  
Elle avait tout ce que les femmes qui me draguaient n'avaient pas .

Bref : _**ELLE EST PARFAITE !**_

"Bonjour , belle ange . C'était ce que j'avais trouver de mieux à dire .  
- Bonjour .  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Je vais très bien mais je meurs de faim .  
- Alors voici ton petit déjeuner royal , si mademoiselle veut se donner la peine .  
- Merci mon amour ! "

Elle m'embrassa d'un baiser tendre mais langoureux .  
Je le prolongais un petit peu puis l'arrêtais car elle avait besoin d'air .  
Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner pendant que moi je la dévorais du regard !  
Il fallait dire qu'on faisait la paire à deux .  
Deux fous qui s'aiment à en crever , qui étaient heureux , qui étaient libres .

Mais ce **_bonheur_** ne durerait pas longtemps . _Et ça nous le savions tout les deux ._

_**Mettez des cmmentaires s'il vous plait ! **__**Merci d'avance . **__**Et n'hésitez pas pour dire vos impressions ! **__**Kiss 3**_


End file.
